


Picket Fence Story

by frogzfirstfolksongx



Series: No Soul No Problem [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (hinted) destiel, Gen, I need a nap, M/M, irritating time amirite ladies, uh I dunno what else to say tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogzfirstfolksongx/pseuds/frogzfirstfolksongx
Summary: Soulless Jack, What Will He Destroy?
Relationships: Destiel
Series: No Soul No Problem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568476
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Irritating Chronicles





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> jackthegenzkid Mod speaking, woah 😳✌️ I’m actually writing about this au that’s crazyyyy.
> 
> Anyway, yeah here’s the thing that I was excited about. I’ll update it when I can, I have lot going on for the next three weeks. This also goes with posting I guess.

The year is like any other. The latest apocalypse still had its effect on the world as everyone struggled to return to their normal lives. The Winchester’s, though, were an exception.

Kelly Kline had given birth to Lucifer’s son. He was the cause of the fist apocalypse. He didn’t mean it, of course, he never wanted to harm anyone. In fact, to prove that he killed Lucifer himself, with the cost of his soul. That was the second apocalypse.

Our multiple stories takes place two years later


	2. Anti & Christ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean man, take me by the hand lead me to the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much homework and I’m not vibing with it fr. Also I was gonna make this part only one chapter but I guess it’s two now yippee.

“Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad-”

“Dad, what’s for lunch?”

“Can we get dino nuggets?”

“Dino nuggets are for babies.”

“I’m two.”

“We’re eating lunch on the road,” Dean announced, putting his fist down on the kitchen counter.

“Is this another camping trip,” Jack asked, his nose scrunching up in disgust. He began to cringe at the bare thought of the last one.

Dean chuckled nervously and put his hands in his pockets. “Sort of, yeah.”

All four kids groaned in agony in unison.

“The last trip wasn’t that bad,” Castiel said, passing by the kitchen door. “Now, get in the car all of you, please.”

One long, hot and horrible car ride later, they arrived at a diner near by the river. Everyone had already ordered when Dean and Cas began talking about some adult things that the majority of the main characters don’t care about so, I’ll leave the fate of the conversation up to you.

Jack became bored with the all the dumb adult stuff and began fiddling with his straw wrappper. He ended up shooting it at Ben.

“Ow,” Ben whined. “Jack shot me in the eye.”

Jack slouched back in his seat and laughed.

Cas gave him a look. “Jack, control yourself--”

Jack quickly reached over the table and grabbed Emma’s straw. He fired the wrapper at Claire. She fired back. Then, a whole bunch of straws appeared on the table in a neat pile. 

A girl and her sister giggled at Dean’s desperate attempts to stop the kids from shooting paper at each other. 

Cas grabbed a straw and shot the wrapper at Dean. 

“I thought I could trust you.” Dean said with the shake of his head. 

Cas shrugged, a smile on his face. Dean smiled back as if he was in some cheesy romance movie.

“Ew gross,” Jack snapped his fingers and they were back in their car, on the road towards the lake.


	3. The Worst Of The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The muddy pinnacle of comedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just gonna slip in info about the universe every once in a while or maybe in the notes as well.

The river water was cold and relentless. It was obvious that if anyone had fallen in it, they would not be happy. The perfect plan.

"Go, go." Ben waved his hand at Jack, who just looked at him. 

“Are you recording?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah whatever just go.”

Jack shook his head with a smile and snapped his fingers, causing a wave to crash over Dean’s kayak, sending him into the river.

He lifted his head out of the water and spat. “What the FUCK.”

Cas stuck his finger into the air, lifting Dean out of the water. He was floating now, about six inches away from everyone else. Cas sighed, “Who did this?”

“Nose goes!”

Emma was the last to put her finger on her nose. “Damnit.”

“Emma did it.” Jack said before anyone could suspect a thing.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, jeez. Can we get in the car now? I wanna go home.” complained Ben.

When Dean, who was absolutely covered in mud, Claire and Jack walked into the boat house to return their kayaks, the employee laughed.

“Bad ride, eh?” He asked.

Dean grunted. “Mhm.”

Claire and Jack looked at each other and snickered.

“Bad kids too?” The man continued as Dean began walking toward the door.

“The worst of the worst.” Dean called over his shoulder.


	4. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for a new character, babeyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe Info #1: Dress style
> 
> This might be a bad description but I'm trying my hardest.
> 
> Jack: Pastel overalls, one (1) Kermit the frog hoodie, flia shoes and floral bucket hats  
(he just thinks they look nice)
> 
> Claire: The Good Type Of 80’s Fashion (stripes, neon, windbreakers, etc.)
> 
> Ben: Band t-shirts and jeans
> 
> Emma: Sweaters and cardigans

“Kids, time to get up.” Cas called upstairs.

Every child shuffled down the steps and into the kitchen.

“Mornin’ bud.” Dean greeted, slapping Ben over the back.

Jack yawned, ending it with an obnoxious scream. “Why’re you here so early?”

“I’m off work today, and I think I’m gonna clean the house for your dad.” Dean smiled down at Castiel and shook his shoulders lightly.

“Huh,” Jack croaked. “That’s oddly kind of you.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Ben spoke.

“I’m taking a shower,” He said groggily.

“Be careful this time.” Castiel warned.

Ben nodded.

Emma spun around on one of the barstools. “Are you taking us to school, dad?”

“Yeah, so you’d better hurry up and get ready.”

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bathroom, something fell with a bang. Dean rushed up stairs and knocked on the door.

“Hey Ben, you alright?”

The shower water ran, filling the suspenseful silence. “Squidward.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The car ride to their school wasn’t long at all. Jack lifted himself out of the car, gripping the burnt seat from the time he got a cold not too long ago.

“Jack,” Dean called, rolling down the passenger window. “don’t get into any trouble today, alright?”

He gave Dean a false salute. “Yes, sir.”

“I’m serious.” Dean continued, as Jack was walking away.

“Whatever, have a good day, old man.”


	5. Honey, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Zedekul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There’s only 6 songs that Jack likes to play on the acoustic guitar.
> 
> • Hey Ya- Outkast (cause it slaps)  
• Always Be My Baby- Mariah Carey(it’s also a banger)  
• Daydreamer- Costal Club (self explanatory)  
• Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani (it’s easy and it slaps)  
• Cherry Wine- Hozier (he learned it while he still had a soul and plays it ever once in a while)  
• Honey, Honey- Mama Mia (why not)

Jack met Eliot at the entrance of the school building.

“There he is,” Eliot greeted, giving Jack a hug.

“Don’t do that.” Jack said, patting Eliot's shoulder.

They walked into the school to meet Max and Stacy.

Max reached up to ruffle Jack’s hair. “There’s the king of assholery that I know and love. I thought you wouldn’t be the same after last week's incident.”

“Last week was nothing, I could relive it anytime.”

Stacy turned from her locker. “Without throwing up in the boys bathroom?”

Jack’s nose scrunched up from the bad memory. “That’s just a part of reliving it.” He said, lifting his chin proudly.

The first bell rang and the school day had finally begun. Unfortunately for Jack, though because he had a table mate in class who tended to cause incidents like last week.

Meet Zedekul, he’s an angel made by God himself before his little tantrum over the Winchesters. He was made just in case things went wrong on Earth. Wars and things y’know? That’s why he was considered the angel of mercy, and mercy he brought. At least, not to Jack.

He looked the part he played, the angel of mercy and all. He had kind brown eyes and a lovely smile, kinda looked like Miles Morales in a way, the only differences were the fact that Zede wore a scar and a completely different hairstyle. That’s what Jack thought, but he never told him. 

“Hey,” Zedekul exclaimed when Jack took his seat. “You’re back. What happened last week?”

“None of your business, shut up.”

“Ok, ok jeez.”

Jack squinted at him. This is the first time he had listened to Jack’s instructions. In fact, he didn’t bother him for the rest of the class. Or the next one after that, and the next one up until lunch.

“I think there’s something wrong with Zede.” Jack told his friends.

“Aw, you care.” cooed Max.

Jack threw his feet up on the lunch table. “Source?”

“Uh, lemme see, maybe the way you’ve been acting the last few weeks?”

Eliot looked up from his book. “Yeah but he doesn’t have a soul.”

“Bingo.” said Jack, pointing a finger at his friend.

Max poked Jack. “That means he’s obviously gaining it back. Congrats, dude.”

“But..I thought you couldn’t get it back, y’know after it’s gone?” Eliot said, putting a whole chocolate cookie in his mouth.

“Well that’s his purpose, right?” Stacy thought aloud. “Zedekul’s purpose is to restore mercy to Earth right? And, no offense, Jack without a soul could be explosive. So maybe he’s just trying to get it back.”

“That can’t be possible.” Eliot countered.

Max threw her hands up. “He’s like, supposed to be one of the most powerful archangels.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jack shuddered.

Eliot closed his book. “I’m gonna talk to him next bell.”

Jack took his feet off the table. “Good luck, soldier.”

Eliot tapped on Zedekule’s shoulder before the second bell rang. “Uh, Zede?”

He whipped around. “Huh?”

Eliot jumped back a bit. There was no way he was going to go ghost hunting with Jack or his family if he got scared of a simple scar. Though, the scar was huge and reached from the top of Zede’s forehead, down his right eye and the near bottom of his chin.

“Jack’s worried about you.” He blurted.

“You’re kidding.”

The second bell rang, causing everyone to rush to their seats.

Another bell later and just like the first Jack and Zede were in the same class, at the same table. The only difference was that they were about to work on a project together. In fact when Jack had heard that he and Zede would be partners he said,

“God can’t rest easy for one day without torturing me.”

The project went as most clichè projects would go. One person would do most of the work while the other would hum lovey dovey Jackson 5 songs while staring at the other.

“I mean, seriously, are you okay?” Jack asked.

Zedekul blinked rapidly. He was dissociated for more than half the bell and wasn’t listening to anything Jack was saying until now.

He scratched the back of his head. “What?” 

Jack shook his head as the bell rang dismissing the class.

After school, everyone met up at the front of the school and spoke about their day.

“What’d you say to Zedekul anyway?” Jack asked.

Eliot’s face paled. “Nothing, I didn’t actually talk to him.”

“Oh.”

Max faked a yawn. “Boring. How’s your project?”

Jack shrugged. “Eh.”

The impala pulled into the parking lot.

Jack pulled on his backpack straps. “Well, clown cars callin’, gotta go gang.”

They said their goodbyes and after Jack left Stacy said to Max, “I think this week’s gonna be just like the last.”

“I’ve got the same feeling.” Max said, slinging her arm over Stacy’s shoulder.


	6. A Not So Thankful Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a lesson in partnership skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..-. ..- -. ..-. .- -.-. - ---··· -.-. .- ... - .. . .-.. .-- --- .-. -.- ... .- ... .- .--. .- .-. .- -- . -.. .. -.-. ·-·-·- -·--· .- .-.. ... --- -.-. --- -. --. .-. .- - ... --- -. - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - .. -. --. - .... .. ... .-.. --- .-.. -·--·-
> 
> fact 2: Cas, Dean and Sam live I’m different places. Sam in the bunker with Gabe, Castiel in a farmhouse that he created for Jack’s birth, and Dean in a townhouse right above a bar he owns.
> 
> And yes, This Is An Obvious Fix It AU And I’m Not Sorry About It.

Jack sat in his early morning science class picking at his fingernails as the teacher lectured about the classes behavior when they had a substitute for the week.

Zedekul caught his attention in morse code.

“Number?” He tapped out.

Jack side eyed him. “What?”

“I need your number, for the project.”

Jack let out a small sigh. “Do you really?”

“Do you want to fail or what?”

“Oh, enough with the tapping,” The boys teacher exclaimed.

“Sorry.” said Jack, though he wasn't sincere about it.

The teacher turned to him, a sympathetic frown on her face. “Are you okay? I heard about last Friday-“

“Well I’m here, aren’t I?” Jack shrugged. The teacher raised an eyebrow at his tone. “I’m fine, Ms. Mason.”

Ms. Mason turned back to the rest of the class and began handing out work, Zede kicked Jack under the table.

Jack looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

Zede passed him a small balled up piece of paper.

The teacher began to put notes on the board, so Zede shifted to using angel radio.

“We can work on our project at my house. I'll text you the details."

Jack looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. “Right, sure.”

“Well, how was all of your days?” Cas turned around in the passenger seat of the impala.

“Bad.”

"I've got somewhere to go now so okay, I guess."

"I don't wanna walk anymore."

"Mr. Duncan set his desk on fire again today, so it was normal."

Castiel sighed, beginning to fix his eyebrows. “God bless Mr. Duncan.”

Dean tipped his rear-view mirror down. "You always say bad, Ben."

"Yeah well," He shrugged. "I want my science teacher to light her desk on fire at some point."

Dean then began addressing Ben about the Greater Good and such as Castiel spoke to Emma.

“If you don’t want to be in dance anymore you can just quit, you know that right?” He said.

“Quit?” Emma gave him a dramatic gasp. “You think Dean Winchester would raise his daughter a quitter? The disrespect.”

“Well there’s one thing I do know,” Castiel smiled. “Almost every Winchester I know is dramatic.”

Jack, being the sort of middle-child, had his remark ignored. He didn’t mind, though. He could just tell them about the project later.

When arrived at the farmhouse, Castiel’s home, it was apparent that there was no later.

Jack walked into Cas’ room. “What are you putting on mascara for?” 

“It makes my eyelashes longer.”

“I know that. I’m not stupid. I just don’t think you need it.”

“Well, the older lady doing my hair the other day recommended it. I think it would be rude to not try it.”

“It really wouldn’t-“

“Hey Cas,” Dean came back from the bathroom. “Ready to go?”

Jack looked between them, sputtering. “The hell? Where are you guys going?”

“I have a dinner with my coworkers this afternoon.” Castiel said looking into the mirror.

Jack squinted, connecting the feeble dots. “Oh, are y’all back you know,” He shifted the weight between his feet. “together or something?”

“You may ask questions later.” Castiel sighed. “Was there something you wanted to ask?” 

“Yeah, uh, can I go over a friends?”

“Sure, would you like us to drop you off?”

Jack’s phone vibrated. It was Zede. "Uh, no thanks?" 

"You sure? It won't take much time-"

"I'm fine, Dean but thanks." Jack backed up out of the room.

Emma plucked Jack's phone out of his hands. "Hey Kline, what's this?"

She began reading. "Meet me in the field near your house. I'll fly you there." Emma's eyebrows raised. "Meeting people past 7, huh? And dad is gone. You could be in huge trouble for this."

"Well actually I already told my dad about it so I think I'll be fine thank you very much." Jack countered. "Now, give it back."

Emma stood up taller, keeping the phone up higher. "Not unless you promise to take the next blame."

Often, the siblings took turns with blaming dumb shit on each other. Dumb shit like dumping Dean into a lake. 

"Are you on point right now?"

"Promise it, Kline."

"Fine, I promise whatever.”

Emma returned his phone, and Jack made his way towards the corn field.


End file.
